Un simple toque
by Ricc-chan
Summary: -Kazemaru x Shadow- Kazemaru visita a Shadow antes de ir a la isla de Lioccott, parece ser que Shadow tiene un fuerte dolor,  o algo así XD


-Uf… por fin es domingo, un día más de entrenamiento intensivo de la selección y caía…

**A una semana del primer partido del torneo de Fútbol Frontier Internacional y a un par de días de viajar a la isla de Lioccott, tocaba un grato día de descanso para el equipo; Kazemaru Ichirouta, el defensa de la selección, decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad para visitar a algunos compañeros que no pudieron entrar en el equipo, ya que hasta dentro de varias semanas, no les podría volver a ver; en especial, quería visitar a Yamino Kageto, alias "Shadow", del cual no había vuelto a saber de él desde el partido de convocatoria. Tras visitar a todos los compañeros, se pasó por la casa de los Yamino; Kazemaru tocó el timbre y abrió la madre de su compañero**

-Oh, tú debes de ser compañero de Kageto; hace poco hemos tenido otra visita, pero pasa  
>-Con permiso<br>-Debe estar en su habitación… ¡Baja, Kageto, ha venido un compañero de tu equipo!-**, Tras un rato, no se oían signos de que fuera a bajar, **-Lo siento, no sé por qué no querrá bajar, antes bajó cuando vinieron sus otros compañeros  
><strong>Kazemaru se paró cuando iba camino a las escaleras, <strong>-¿Otros compañeros?-  
>-Si, aunque uno de ellos no parecía japonés; pero me dijo que estaba planteándose fichar por el Raimon y quería visitar a algunas personas del equipo que no vio en el partido contra Japón<p>

**Kazemaru subió las escaleras pensativo de quien se podía tratar hasta que llegó a la habitación de Shadow, donde tocó a la puerta**

-¿Shadow? Soy Kazemaru, ¿Puedes abrir?  
>-E…entra… la puerta está abierta…-<strong>, la voz de Shadow era bastante cansada, como si estuviera enfermo o algo<br>**-¿Te… encuentras bien?  
>-Hace poco… Bjorn…<br>**Kazemaru se extrañó, **-Bjorn… Kyle… ¿El de Qatar?, ¿qué ha pasado con él?  
>-Me tocó en el… torso… y ahora… me siento raro… ngh… ahora no puedo parar de… tocarme en el torso… ¿q-qué me sucede?-<strong>, Shadow no paraba de palparse bajo la camiseta, soltando algún pequeño gemido, el cual hacía que Kazemaru acabara sonrojándose más y más<br>**-Pues… no lo sé…  
>-Me noto incómodo, como si tuviera una… hinchazón… en mis…-<strong>, Shadow se levantó la camiseta y no dijo nada más, le resultaba incómodo decir esa palabra y más o menos Kazemaru ya lo habría entendido<br>-**Creo… que es normal si te tocas demasiado ahí…-**, Kazemaru acercó su mano a la de Shadow, pero en parte, tocó el torso de su compañero; al notar el gemido de su compañero tan de cerca, Kazemaru le hizo una pregunta un poco incómoda a Shadow, **-¿Quieres… que te ayude…?-

**Tras un cuarto de minuto incómodo y sin habla, Shadow puso el pestillo y se quitó completamente la camiseta, **-¿Nos podemos… sentar en la cama?  
>-V-vale…-, <strong>Kazemaru comenzó a acariciar lentamente el torso de Shadow, notando como empezaba a gemir con más ganas, <strong>-¿Estás… excitado?  
>-No… no lo se… me noto… con calor… y me haces un poco de… cosquillas… ah…<br>-Eso quiere decir que lo estás  
>-Entonces… sí… estoy… excitado… Kazema…-<strong>, por sorpresa, Kazemaru empezó a lamer el cuello de Shadow, éste dio un pequeño brinco<br>**-Perdona…  
>-No… no has hecho nada malo, Kazemaru<br>-¿Entonces… continúo?  
>-S-sí…-<strong>, La lengua de Kazemaru bajó hasta el torso lamiendo con fruición, haciendo que Shadow tuviera que tumbarse lentamente y que el peliazul le empezara a besar, lamiendo su lengua con la misma intensidad<br>**-Si estás excitado… la mejor solución es… hacerlo…  
>-¿Tu también estás… excitado?<br>-Sí… bastante  
>-¿Quieres que yo también… te ayude?<br>-Será lo mejor  
><strong>Shadow levantó la camiseta a Kazemaru, <strong>-Los… tuyos no están tan… hinchados…  
>-Pero si lames… se me… pueden hinchar un poco…-<strong>, al decir eso, Shadow empezó a lamer la parte alta del torso de Kazemaru, dando suaves mordiscos, <strong>-Ah… ah, continúa…-**, Kazemaru acercó la mano a la entrepierna de su compañero  
><strong>-¡K-Kazemaru!... no deberías…-**, Shadow se cubrió la entrepierna con miedo**  
>-¿No?, también estás hinchado ahí abajo<br>-Es que… es para… él…  
>-Pero si no lo bajas… te dolerá… ¿realmente no quieres que te ayude?-<strong>, Kazemaru le acarició la mano con la que se estaba cubriendo<br>**-Si lo hago, ¿no me dolerá?-**, Shadow apartó su mano y se dispuso a mirarle directamente a los ojos  
><strong>-Claro que no-**, Kazemaru le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shadow y le dio las gracias, para luego bajar la mano bajo los pantalones de su compañero  
><strong>-Nngh… Kazemaru…  
>-Si quieres ayudarme… puedes hacerlo… tengo el mismo problema…<br>**Shadow hizo lo mismo que Kazemaru, tocando la entrepierna con suavidad; pero Kazemaru empezó a mover la de Shadow arriba y abajo mientras volvía a lamerle el torso, **-A…ah… Kazemaru-kun…  
>-¿Puedo ir… más abajo?<br>-Quiero hacer lo mismo, Kazemaru… ¿podemos… hacerlo al mismo tiempo?-, **Shadow se puso sobre Kazemaru, ambos tumbados, y sin muchas palabras de por medio, empezaron a lamer sus entrepiernas, Kazemaru al poco introdujo un dedo dentro de Shadow, éste se volvió a sorprender, **-Ah… ¿Qué… haces?  
>-Ngh… ¿No te gusta?<br>-No… es eso, solo es que nunca lo… había probado-, **Con una sonrisilla, Kazemaru siguió lamiendo e introdujo un segundo dedo, mientras Shadow probaba a hacer lo mismo, -**Kazemaru… no podré aguantar mucho… más-

**Kazemaru podría haber dicho lo mismo si no estuviera ocupado, pero Shadow notó que no le quedaba mucho y rápidamente, siguió lamiendo con fuerza, hasta intentar tragarlo todo, Kazemaru seguía lamiendo a Shadow, hasta el momento en el que también acabó, Kazemaru tuvo que abrir su boca, lo que hizo acabar bastante manchado  
><strong>-Lo… siento, Kazemaru… te he hecho mancharte… ¿estuvo bien?, ¿te he ayudado?  
>-S-sí, ¿y… tú?<br>-Gracias… Kazemaru  
>-Deberíamos repetir esto en otro momento-<strong>, Kazemaru lanzaba una sonrisilla mientras todavía se limpiaba la cara<br>**-¿Q-quieres volverlo a hacer?  
>-No… ahora no… pero deberíamos… repetirlo si te vuelves a sentir así…<br>-Ya, pero… Bjorn… erm… ¿Querrías probar la próxima vez a ver como es… eso… con tres personas en vez de dos?  
><strong>Kazemaru terminó con un sonrojo que le duró hasta quién sabe cuando<strong>

**FIN**


End file.
